


I win

by Bandshe



Series: Jelissa [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Cousland and June Surana have a small competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	I win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandershakarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/gifts).



June's legs were practically wrapped around Liss' neck, but that only made things more exciting. With her tongue buried deep within June, Liss moaned, the sound reverberating throughout June's body. June pressed forward nearing her climax. Liss nipped her clit, making her scream out in pleasure. Liss worked her tongue some more before the mage sent sparks flying inside the room. "I win." Liss said smugly.


End file.
